This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are developing a novel, non-contact method, based on spatial frequency domain imaging principles, that enables determination of quantitative optical properties of turbid media from 430-1050 nm. Through measuring the broadband reflectance from an unknown sample as a function of the spatial frequency of the projected illumination patterns, the absolute absorption and reduced scattering coefficients can be calculated without a priori assumptions of the chromophores present. This technique is called Spatially Modulated Quantitative Spectroscopy (SMoQS).